1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to depanning devices for removing a baked good from a baking pan and, in particular, to a new and useful device for depanning freshly baked goods, particularly pizza, from the baking pans soon after they leave an oven in which they were baked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to lift baked goods from a baking pan using various vacuum devices or mechanical shakers. Such devices are particularly adapted for removing baked goods such as bread or rolls from pans since they are unlikely to be damaged by the depanning device. A problem arises when more fragile baked goods such as pizza and pastries are involved. In such cases, the depanning operation is even more critical since, after a passage of time, the baked goods often soften and become more difficult to handle. This softening also contributes to the sticking of the baked good to the baking pan and thereby increases the difficulty in removing the same, therefrom.